


Interdeparmental Collaboration

by ladanse



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, Peggy Carter is a BAMF, and so is moira, lovin the marvel ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladanse/pseuds/ladanse
Summary: After Cairo, Moira calls an old friend.(missing scene set in xma, with a bonus crossover:)





	

**Author's Note:**

> me: ignores all the writing I need to do, including college apps, to write this
> 
> anyway have fun y'all

 

The first thing Moira does, after nearly dying from some sort of batshit crazy earthquake that might have been the _earth's actual magnetic fields distorting_ , is to take a breath, knock back a tumbler of the strongest Scotch she most definitely does _not_ keep in her office, and pick up the phone.

 

"Hello, my dear," the British voice curls warmly over the receiver, and Moira lets out a breath.

 

"It's been too long," the voice continues. "Does it really take an earthquake for you to drop me a call?"

 

"Sorry, Director, you know how it goes," says Moira, only half-apologetic; they've come a long way from Moira's first, stuttering, hero-worship-filled conversation. "I wanted to know if S.H.I.E.L.D. had any better input about the disturbance in Cairo."

 

"Of course you did," Peggy Carter says, voice sharp and dry as ever despite her nearly 40 years of fieldwork. "I hate to be useless, darling, but what we have is as good as what you do. The disturbance had two epicenters - near the site of Auschwitz, and a delayed shock in Cairo - and the best I can tell you is that the earth's magnetic field itself sort of - rippled."

 

"Rippled," says Moira. She can feel the beginnings of a stress headache throbbing at her temples. "All right."

 

"There's another thing," says Peggy, knowingly. "Out with it."

 

Moira has never disobeyed that steel-threaded voice, and she's not keen to start now. "I wanted to ask you - " she has to tread carefully, now - "about... well, powered individuals. I know you had some..." she trails off, knowing that even now -

 

"Experience with them?" asks Peggy. There is no change in her voice besides a touch of the business-like brusqueness she and Moira both get when dealing with a particularly difficult supervisor. "Yes, I do. How does it relate to the earthquake?"

 

"Well," says Moira. "You remember Paris."

 

"And Cuba, before that," says Peggy.

 

"Yes," says Moira, although she doesn't know what Peggy is talking about. "We had reports of a powered individual who could control metal. He called himself Magneto."

 

"Yes," says Peggy, and there's something in her voice Moira can't pick up. "Magneto. Wanted man, true name Erik Lehnsherr. He worked with - " She cuts herself off. "Why do you need me to tell you this?"

 

"My supervisors haven't exactly been forthcoming," says Moira, cross. "I've been reading up on Professor Xavier's papers, and I found - "

 

"Professor Xavier," says Peggy, and she still sounds like there's something Moira's missing.

 

"Yes," says Moira. "I forgot I haven't told you about him. He's a telepath and runs a school for mutant children somewhere in upstate New York."

 

"Yes, we're aware," murmurs Peggy, and her voice sounds back to normal. "He's powerful - enough to freeze people, affect perception, speak mind-to-mind, and even - " a thought has occurred to her - "wipe memories."

 

"Well, yes, I suppose," says Moira, dubious. "Anyway, I was reading up on his work, and tracking this cult - they're followers of what might have been the first ever, and the most powerful mutant - and I think that they were trying to wake him up. Lehnsherr might have even had something to do with it."

 

"You know S.H.I.E.L.D. can't get involved," says Peggy, carefully, which means that Moira's right. "After - Steve, and Cuba, our jurisdiction's been revoked."

 

"I'll have to read up on Cuba," says Moira, idly. "And maybe again on Schmidt - "

 

"Which one?" mutters Peggy. Moira doesn't know what she means, again, and so ignores her.

 

"You know," says Peggy, finally, interrupting Moira's half-awake brainstorm. "You could speak with Professor Xavier."

 

"Do you really think he'd want to meet me?" says Moira, pretending she hasn't been avoiding doing exactly that for certain - other reasons. Xavier has nice hair. "I'm sure I would bother him."

 

"On the contrary," says Peggy. "I'm certain you wouldn't."

 

When Peggy Carter says things like that, it's always, _always_ best to just listen to her.

 

"And besides," says Peggy, something in her voice curling into a smirk. "You like his hair."

 

"Well, it is sort of - " Moira sits upright. "What? I never said - "

 

"You didn't have to, darling," says Peggy, and Moira sends her a long-distance glare. "Goodbye, now, love," she continues. "Call him!"

 

"Fine," says Moira. "But not because of his hair."

 

"Of course not," says Peggy, amused, and the line clicks as she sets down the phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, taking prompts!
> 
> bollywood-and-phoenix-feather.tumblr.com


End file.
